Le bus
by Euphie94
Summary: Ils prennaient tout les deux le même bus... Et vont se rendre que le monde est bien plus petit qu'il n'y paraît...


**One-shot : **

Cette histoire m'est venue en attendant le bus, et je me suis dit pourquoi pas écrire quelque chose sur ça…^^

Et bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

**Le bus.**

Munich 2009 : 7h34.

Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux ambrés virant très légèrement vers une couleur chocolat attendait tranquillement son bus. Elle était vêtue d'un jean brut évasé avec des ballerines noires et simples. Son trench noir ouvert laissé voir qu'elle portait une chemise blanche en coton. Assise sur le banc de l'abri bus, elle regarda sa montre pour savoir si son bus qui la mènerait jusqu'à son travail allait bientôt arriver. Le ciel gris menaçait la ville de la pluie, ce qui la mit dans une triste humeur. Elle préférait les jours où le soleil brillait de tous son éclat. Elle sortit alors de son grand sac blanc un baladeur mp3. Elle l'alluma et écouta la première chanson en attendant toujours son bus qui la mènerait jusqu'à son travail. La seconde chanson allait commençait quand elle sentit quelqu'un qui s'assit de l'autre côté du banc. Elle tourna la tête et put voir à quoi ressemblait son nouveau voisin de banc. C'était un homme qui selon elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle, grand, brun, bien bâtit habillé d'un trois pièces sombre lui allant parfaitement. Son visage respirait la confiance en soi, l'assurance. Elle ne put voir ses yeux, étant fermés. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la musique de son baladeur.

Cinq minutes plus tard le bus qui se rendait dans le centre ville arriva, elle monta, valida son titre de transport et alla s'assoir non loin de la sortie. Il fit la même chose et alla s'assoir sur l'autre rangée de siège à côté de la fenêtre. Et il s'endormit la tête posée sur la vitre du bus. Après vingt minutes de trajet, elle descendit, et l'inconnu avec qui elle avait partagé un banc dormait toujours dans le bus. Elle rangea son baladeur et rejoignit son lieu de travail, pour une longue journée de dur labeur.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle prenait tous les matins le bus avec cet homme dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien, à part peut-être qu'il possédait un petit penchant pour la sieste. Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'en avait pas eu et ça lui faisait du bien. Elle adorait son travail mais son supérieur était quelqu'un qui se jetait un peu trop corps et âme dans son boulot, et cela avait empiré lorsque sa femme l'avait quitté et était partie avec leurs enfants.

Elle se reposait donc tranquillement à l'ombre d'un grand arbre dans l'un des parcs de la ville, non loin de son domicile étant à pied. Le soleil et la chaleur de ces derniers jours l'avaient appelé à mettre une jupe volante arrivant au genou et blanche avec un haut jaune pâle possédant un décolleté rond et des manches courtes. Assise dans l'herbe fraîche, elle avait enlevé ces chaussures pour mieux profiter de la douceur et fraîcheur de cette dernière. Elle lisait un livre, un livre à l'eau de rose comme dirait ses collègues. En effet, elle Riza Hawkeye, terrible lieutenant de police, qui fait peur aux criminels et à ses collègues les plus machos, lisait une romance des plus dégoulinantes d'amour. Pourquoi lisait-elle cela ? Simplement que dans le monde de « brut » ou plutôt dans un monde d'homme dans lequel elle vivait, elle ne souhaitait pas devenir comme ces collègues et perdre ce qu'il faisait d'elle quelqu'un de différent, un inspecteur et un tireur hors du commun. Elle voulait surtout restait une jeune femme avec des rêves de petite fille qui cherche encore le prince charmant. Elle soupira et se replongea dans sa lecture. Suite à une longue d'intense lecture, elle fit une pause et sortit de son sac une bouteille d'eau, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, « l'homme du bus » comme elle l'appelait, au bras d'une jeune femme brune, élancée, classe et il ne faut pas mentir magnifique. Elle se doutait qu'il était ce genre d'homme, mais bon, un mystère en moins d'enlever.

Le lendemain, il était toujours là à l'arrêt de bus. Elle se dirigea comme à son habitude à son travail et lui au sien.

Elle était en plein interrogatoire d'un indic quand sans qu'elle ne puisse le prévoir une personne s'introduit dans la pièce :

_ Ne répondez pas, intima une voix grave à l'indic.

Elle se retourna pour connaître l'identité de celui qui venait déranger son interrogatoire. Il se dirigea vers la dernière chaise disponible et s'assit aux côtés de l'indic. Lui, elle n'en revenait pas, « l'homme du bus » était dans le commissariat dans lequel elle travaillait. En voyant le visage du lieutenant de police qui s'occupait de son client le surpris, puis un sourire narquois apparut et il se présenta :

_ Maître Roy Mustang, je suis l'avocat de Monsieur Rocke, annonça-t-il.

_ Bien, pouvons nous reprendre ? Demanda Riza passablement énervée qu'on vienne la déranger durant l'un des ses interrogatoires.

_ Bien entendu, répondit l'avocat.

_ Quand avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois la victime Eliana Jenke ?

L'avocat regarda son client perplexe, de quoi pouvait-elle bien parler. Son client lui était stresser, cela n'échapperas à l'inspecteur et l'enfonceras encore plus :

_ Pourrais-je parler à mon client quelques instants, en privé s'il vous plaît ? Quémanda-t-il.

Elle sortit de la pièce et rejoignit son collègue derrière la vitre sans teint, en attendant que Messieurs Rocke et Mustang finissent de discuter :

_ Tu le connais ce Mustang ? Questionna Havoc.

Jean Havoc était grand et blond, toujours avec une cigarette au bec, il travaillait avec Riza depuis maintenant cinq ans. Il était un excellent inspecteur et tout comme Riza un très bon tireur. Cet ancien militaire avait décidé de se diriger vers les forces de police car son esprit de déduction lui avait été très utile lorsqu'il était encore militaire, aujourd'hui il s'en sert pour élucider des crimes. Il y avait une chose que Riza n'aimait pas chez son coéquipier, il posait parfois des questions totalement hors contexte ou qui étaient indiscrètes :

_ Non ! Ne me dis pas que…

_ Non, je ne suis, ne sors et ne sortirais pas avec lui, le coupa-t-elle, il se trouve que nous prenons le même bus le matin, répondit-elle.

Elle ne put voir le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son ami :

_ Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Riza, conclut-il.

Elle soupira et reprit la direction de la salle d'interrogatoire, les deux hommes ayant fini leur petite discussion. Après avoir eu toutes les informations pour son enquête, elle se dirigea vers son bureau qu'elle partageait avec Havoc. Elle commença à rédiger son rapport quand Havoc entra à son tour dans le bureau accompagnait de Mustang. Ils s'assirent au bureau de Havoc et continuèrent leur discussion. Ce dernier sortit son paquet de cigarettes et allait en allumer une, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit frôla le visage de Jean. La balle se planta dans le mur derrière lui. Mustang se retourna et put voir notre chère Riza avec son arme encore fumante dans sa main droite et son stylo dans l'autre, elle releva la tête :

_ Pas dans ce bureau, dit-elle calmement tout en rangeant son arme dans son étui.

Havoc rangea lui aussi rapidement sa cigarette dans son paquet. Mustang était abasourdi, comment avait-elle fait ça ?

_ Impressionnant, déclara l'avocat. Où avez-vous appris à tirer comme ça ?

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-elle sèchement.

_ Et bien, vous semblez bien plus agréable lorsque vous attendez le bus.

Elle finit d'écrire son rapport rapidement, le signa et s'apprêtait à partir en ignorant l'avocat quand son téléphone portable sonna. Elle décrocha :

_ Allo ?

_ « … »

_ Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle.

_ « … »

_ Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite, déclara-t-elle.

Elle raccrocha, prit sa veste en vitesse, sans ranger son bureau :

_ Euh, je ne sais pas si je serais là demain, à plus.

_ …

Elle quitta en trombe le bureau et le commissariat :

_ Et bien, ça lui arrive souvent ? Questionna Mustang.

_ Non pas du tout.

Le jour suivant, il ne l'a vit pas à l'arrêt de bus, ce qui l'attrista, il aurait bien aimé lui parler maintenant qu'il savait comment elle s'appelait. Ce léger détail le mit de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, ce qui ne manqua de remarquer son meilleur ami et lui aussi avocat Maes Hughes :

_ Que se passe-t-il, tu t'es ton premier râteau ?

Il lui lança un regard noir qui n'intimida absolument pas son interlocuteur :

_ Hé, j'ai oublié de te dire, hier, Grace m'a dit que les jumeaux étaient nés, que Winry va bien, au passage elle allait tuer Edward mais bon,…

Cette nouvelle sembla renfrogner le beau brun dans son mutisme :

_ Ca te dit d'aller les voir après le boulot ? Demanda Maes.

_ Hn.

_ Alors ranges tes affaires, on y va, dit-il gaiement.

Et il quitta le bureau de Roy en fanfaronnant et en se demandant si les jumeaux étaient aussi mignons que son adorable petite Alicia. Roy soupira, se leva, récupéra ses affaires et rejoignit Maes, pour aller voir Winry la fiancée de son « protégé » Edward Elric, qu'il considérait lui et son petit frère Alphonse comme ses petits frères mais ça il ne leur dira pas, surtout pas à ce minus. Arrivé à l'hôpital, ils demandèrent la direction de la maternité. Ils frappèrent à la porte de la nouvelle maman et entrèrent, Maes avait en chemin acheté un magnifique bouquet et des petits présents pour les nouveaux nés. Roy vit alors la nouvelle maman avec l'un des jumeaux dans les bras en s'amusant avec les petites mains du bébé. La jeune maman semblait discutée avec une jeune femme blonde :

_ S'il te plait, acceptes, la supplia Winry.

_ Très bien, accepta la jeune femme dont il reconnut la voix.

_ Hé Riza, cela faisait longtemps, s'exclama Maes, tout en commençant à sortir son porte feuille rempli de photo de sa fille adorée.

Le visage de Riza déglutit en voyant Maes sortir son porte feuille :

_ « Pas assez longtemps à mon goût, pensa-t-elle », Maes ! Comment…

Elle remarqua Roy derrière Maes :

_ Vous ! S'exclama Roy.

_ C'est pas vrai, la ville est si petite que ça, murmura-t-elle.

_ Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Winry.

_ Malheureusement, oui, répondit Riza.

_ Ah mais c'est vrai vous habitez le même quartier ! Déclara Maes.

Les deux concernés soupirèrent, Winry sourit en voyant ces deux là dans la même pièce, elle qui voulait les faire se rencontrer, elle n'avait même pas à se fatiguer pour chercher comment :

_ Roy, j'ai enfin avec Ed on en a discuté, commença-t-elle, quand il revient je le tue celui là, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, et on aimerait que vous soyez le parrain des jumeaux ?

_ Heu…

Winry fit alors des yeux de chiens battus, ceux dont presque personne ne résiste :

_ « Et voilà, il tomber dans le panneau », pensa Riza.

_ Bon d'accord, répondit-il.

_ Merci, merci.

_ Mais au fait qui est la marraine ? Questionna-t-il perplexe.

_ Moi, répondit-elle, mais il me faut plus que les yeux de chiens battus pour m'avoir, dit-elle moqueuse.

_ Hn.

Après deux longues heures où Maes ne parlait que sa femme et sa fille adorée, l'appel d'Edward l'heureux papa et celui d'Alphonse l'oncle partit chercher le père à l'autre bout du monde pour le ramener auprès de Winry et des ses enfants et où le parrain et la marraine n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler, ces derniers partirent et laissèrent la maman se reposer avec ses jumeaux. Malheureusement pour ces deux là ils avaient oublié qu'ils habitaient tous les deux le même quartier et qu'ils devraient prendre ensemble le bus qui les ramènerait chez eux. En sortant du bus Roy la salua :

_ A demain, Madame la marraine.

_ Hn.

Et ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leurs propres appartements. Bien entendu, le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent à l'arrêt de bus, et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Riza descende du bus pour rejoindre le commissariat et lui son cabinet qui se trouvait à deux pas du palais de justice.

**1 ans plus tard**

Les jumeaux essayèrent de souffler leurs bougies, ils réussirent avec quelques difficultés. Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent et Edward commença à découper le gâteau pour pouvoir le déguster. Winry quand à elle prit une photo de Trisha et Sean avec leur parrain et leur marraine, c'est-à-dire, Roy et Riza. L'anniversaire se passa tranquillement et tous les invités quittèrent les Elric.

Evidemment Riza et Roy prirent le même bus. Et le lendemain encore, mais cette fois-ci Roy descendit au même arrêt que Riza :

_ Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais au commissariat, dit-elle.

_ Je viens seulement de m'en souvenir, avoua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et poussa un gros soupir que Roy entendit et se mit à rire.

La journée avait très bien commencé, mais elle s'était très mal terminée. Durant cette journée maudite, un groupe d'homme avait décidé de braqué le commissariat afin de récupérer tous ce qui était stocké dans les entrepôts. Mais pour éviter qu'ils soient n suivit, ils avaient tiré plusieurs balles au hasard. Heureusement aucunes victimes n'est encore à déplorer ; mais il y avait deux blessés graves. Deux hommes, l'un est lieutenant de police et l'autre un avocat, de passage pour la journée afin de régler certain détails administratifs.

Riza attendait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital devant les blocs opératoires. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'elle attendait qu'un médecin vienne lui annoncer l'état de santé de ses deux amis. Suite à l'appel de Riza, Maes était venu la rejoindre. Il était allé chercher du café ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture. A peine revenu de sa course deux médecins se présentèrent et expliquèrent la situation :

_ Le lieutenant Havoc devrait s'en sortir s'en trop de problème, la balle lui a frôlé foie mais cela est sans gravité, déclara le médecin de gauche.

_ L'état de Monsieur Mustang est un peu plus inquiétant, durant l'opération son cœur s'est arrêté, nous avons réussi à le ramener et à extraire la balle de son abdomen et à stopper l'hémorragie. Son état est à présent stable mais il peut à tout moment rechuter.

Riza s'assit mollement sur les chaises installées dans le couloir blanc de l'hôpital, soulagée et inquiète à la fois. Une heure plus tard, les médecins les autorisèrent à aller les voir. Maes alla voir Roy et Riza alla voir Jean qui devait bientôt se réveiller.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, elle vit son coéquipier réveillé et qui respirait avec un masque à oxygène. Il le retira :

_ Hey salut, dit-il.

_ Salut, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle resta avec lui et lui expliqua la situation. Il demanda alors à aller voir Roy. Une infirmière vint l'aider à se mettre dans une chaise roulante et leur indiqua le numéro de chambre de Roy. Arrivé, ils virent Maes assit sur l'une des chaises à côté du lit. Son visage montrait l'inquiétude que Roy ne se réveille pas. Quand il vu que Jean était réveillé, un poids s'enleva et ils veillèrent au chevet de l'avocat.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis «l'attaque », Havoc était en convalescence, Roy ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et Riza et Maes enquêtaient sur les « terroristes ». Cela faisait aussi deux semaines que Riza n'était pas retournée à l'hôpital. Elle mettait toute son énergie dans la recherche des ses criminels. Elle ne supportait plus de prendre le bus et avait pris une voiture de fonction à plein temps. Maes et Jean venait s'enquérir de l'état de santé de leur ami. Maes tentait de convaincre Riza de venir avec lui à l'hôpital mais elle repoussait toujours au lendemain.

Un mois, voilà le temps qu'elle a mis pour les retrouver et les appréhender. Et cela faisait maintenant cinq jour que Roy était réveillé. Mais celui-ci semblait dans un autre monde complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Jean et Maes tentèrent de lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y faisait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de rentrer dans l'hôpital. Devant la chambre, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là mais finit par frapper à la porte. Elle entendit un vague entrer peu accueillant. Elle entra donc :

_ C'est comme ça qu'on accueille ses invités ?

Il tourna la tête en sa direction. Elle était enfin venue, depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait, depuis le temps qu'il voulait la voir. Maes lui avait dit qu'elle avait réussit à attraper les braqueurs du commissariat :

_ Je suis désolée de ne venir que maintenant mais j'avais pas mal de boulot à terminer avant, déclara-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir :

_ Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue avant aujourd'hui ?

_ Je te l'ai dit j'avais…

Il se leva facilement et alla la rejoindre. Il la prise dans ses bras et la serra fortement comme pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Il la relâcha et plongea son regard onyx dans celui doré de la jeune femme. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elle répondit au baiser et se laissa emporter par le flot d'émotion qui la transporta.

Quelques jours plus tard, Roy put sortir de l'hôpital. Il devait malgré tout revenir plusieurs fois par semaine pour faire un peu de rééducation, car le mois qu'il a passé dans le coma ont quelques peu affecté ses muscles et ne lui permettront pas de refaire du sport avant un petit moment.

Tout le monde était venu le voir pour sa sortie, toute la famille Elric au complet, Maes, sa femme Grace et sa fille Alicia, Jean et quelques vieux camarades de l'armée tels que Armstrong, Fuery, Falman et Breda, tous sauf Riza. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait peut-être sur une enquête et qu'elle n'arriverait pas se libérer. Malgré les protestations il réussit à convaincre tout le monde qu'il souhaitait rentrer en bus. Il se dirigea donc vers l'arrêt de bus de l'hôpital. Il vit alors assis sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus, une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux à la couleur ambrée, habillée d'une splendide robe blanche et de petites chaussures de la même couleur qui lui souriait. Il la rejoignit, l'embrassa et prirent tous les deux le bus pour rentrer chez eux main dans la main et simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

**Fin.**

Et voilà fini, cela m'est venue comme ça, alors j'ai décidé de le taper et de le publier, j'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez moi vos impressions merci.

Haru de la goldenpair.


End file.
